A Moment Together
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have a sweet moment together. Fluff, fluff, fluff!!!!


This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. It's just a little insight on Yusuke and Keiko's relationship. I apologize for any misspelt names, but I was too lazy to go look up proper spellings. Naturally, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I owned Hiei. *drools* Anyway, read, enjoy, and as always, review!  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke Urameshi leaned back against the warm brick wall. He had spent first period hiding out at his favorite spot on the rooftop of the school, and he planned to spend second period doing the exact same thing. The young teen's eyes had just began to droop close when he heard the door to the rooftop slam open.  
  
Yusuke cracked open one eye and peered up at his best friend, Keiko. She stood towering above him, glowering fiercely with every bit of disapproval that she could gather.  
  
"Just where were you during first class?" demanded the brunette, placing her hands haughtily on her hips.  
  
"What's it to you?" replied Yusuke, tilting his chin defiantly and considering the girl before him with an arrogant coolness.  
  
"If you don't stop missing classes you're going to get into major trouble," answered Keiko, shaking her finger at him. "As your class president, it's my responsibility to make sure you attend every class session."  
  
"I'm not your responsibility," retorted Yusuke, his lips twisting into a frown.  
  
"Yusuke, please..." whimpered Keiko, the fire in her draining away as desperation took over. "How hard is it to just show up? You don't have to pay attention..."  
  
The young boy snorted. "There's no point in going to classes. I'm not learning anything useful. I'm a Spirit Detective. They can't teach me anything that I need to know."  
  
"That's no excuse! Honestly, why Koenma-sama ever trusted someone as clueless as you..." Keiko trailed off and shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," muttered Yusuke snidely. A thought struck him and he stared up at Keiko curiously. "I bet you've never missed a class, have you?" he asked as a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
Keiko tilted her chin proudly. "Not a single class. Except the week that I came down with that nasty flu, but I had a doctor's excuse for that.  
  
Yusuke grinned devilishly. "Thought not."  
  
Lightening quick, he reached out and grasped Keiko's wrist. He gave her arm a hard yank and she tumbled helplessly into his lap. Keiko let out a squeak of protest and attempted to sit up. The boy laughed as he held his friend pinned against his body.  
  
"Yusuke no baka! What do you think you're doing?" cried out the young girl, her cheeks burning crimson.  
  
"Today, Keiko, you're going to skip your first class," announced Yusuke firmly.  
  
"What?" asked the girl. She stopped squirming enough to look up at him. Her friend grinned back at her in reply. Her lips turned down into a fierce frown and she continued to struggle. "Yusuke! Let go!"  
  
Keiko managed to turn around, facing away from Yusuke. She futilely strained to pull free of his grasp. But she was no match for his strength. Yusuke had her effectively trapped. In the distance, the late bell began to ring, signifying the start of second period. Keiko screeched and struggled as the bell continued to toll. Finally, she settled back down as the last pel faded in the early spring air.  
  
"I hate you, Urameshi," growled Keiko as she slumped down in defeat.  
  
Yusuke laughed triumphantly. "Poor Keiko-chan," he taunted. "What will the teachers say? The class president skipping class with that punk friend of hers." Yusuke clucked his tongue. "It's truly a shame."  
  
Keiko sighed in defeat and flopped back against Yusuke. She could hear the deep rumble of his laughter reverberate through his chest. A soft blush crept across her cheeks as she realized that he still hadn't let her go.  
  
"Yusuke..." she sighed softly, her eyes closing slightly.  
  
The young boy looked down at her, his eyes filling with panic. He gulped and looked around nervously. It was just him...and Keiko. Yusuke sat still, his arms wrapped loosely around Keiko, afraid to move. Finally, he gathered up the courage to tighten his grip around the girl's waist. Keiko responded by snuggling closer to him.  
  
"See, skipping isn't all too bad?" joked Yusuke, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
"Mm-hm," murmured Keiko dreamily.  
  
Slowly, a smile crossed Yusuke's face. The tension in his body relaxed as he became accostumed to the warmth of Keiko's body so close to his. He stared down at the top of her head, watching the sunlight catch the highlights in her dark brown hair. He gingerly picked up a strand and fiddled with the ends. He remembered how she had sacraficed so much to try to save him from his burning apartment while his body lay unconscious. A more recent, more embarrassing memory came to mind. The warmth of Keiko's lips against his as she sought to restore his spirit to his body moment's before his time was up. Yusuke leaned down and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Why do you even bother with me, Keiko-chan?" he asked, a trace of sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"That's a silly question, Yusuke-kun," she replied. "You're my best friend."  
  
"Best friend?" questioned Yusuke. "Is that really what I am to you?"  
  
Keiko sat up and turned to face him. A soft, sheepish look spread across his face. These feelings were unfamiliar territory for him, and suddenly the overly confident teend felt completely lost. Yusuke looked away quickly, feeling foolish.  
  
"Forget I said anything," muttered the boy under his breath.  
  
"Yusuke..." whispered Keiko, gently caressing his cheek.   
  
He looked up to see a look of total adoration reflected in Keiko's eyes. She gently ran her fingertips across his cheek. Smiling, she playfully tapped the end of his nose.  
  
"You really are the dumbest boy I've ever met," she laughed softly.  
  
Hesitantly, she moved closer to him. Instinctively, she ran her tongue across her lips. Yusuke's mouth opened, but no words came out. Instead, he moved closer as well.  
  
The roof door clicked open and the pair jumped apart. Kuwabara stepped out into the brilliant sunlight and looked around. His eyes fell on the blushing Yusuke and Keiko and an evil grin flashed across his face.  
  
"Keiko wasn't in class and I was afraid something was wrong," stated the tall redhead airily. He tilted his head back and laughed loudly. "But I guess everything is A-OK here. Yep. Sorry to intrude and all. Do you want me to leave you two alone now?"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke as he leapt to his feet. "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Yeah, sure Urameshi. Whatever. I'm a big boy. I know how these things go..."  
  
Keiko sighed and shook her head. Ignoring the two bickering teenagers, she stood and dusted off her skirt. Yusuke was busy waving his fist in the laughing Kuwabara's face.   
  
"Seeing as how we're all fifteen minutes late for second period," interrupeted Keiko. "What do you say we go get a milkshake at the cafe down the street?"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped in the middle of their tirade and stared incredulously at Keiko. Never before had they heard *her* suggest that they do something irresponsible.   
  
"We wouldn't get back intime for third class," protested Yusuke as he blinked is eyes rapidly in disbelief.  
  
Keiko shrugged. "Oh, well," she replied perkily. "Let's go!"  
  
She sauntered past the two awestruck boys and headed down the staircase. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a confused glance.  
  
"Way to go, Urameshi! You've gone and ruined a good girl like Keiko," chided the redhead, leaning in close to the shorter boy's face.  
  
"I didn't ruin her, you jerk!" retorted the fiery teen, glowering up at Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh really? Then what did you do to her?" sneered the tall teen.  
  
"That's it, slush-face. You're asking for it!"  
  
"Would you two cut it out and come on!" called out Keiko as she peered up the staircase at the two irrate boys.  
  
Kuwabara snorted and pushed past Yusuke to join her. Yusuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. One day he would figure out exactly how he felt for Keiko-chan. And hopefully Kuwabara would stay out of it. 


End file.
